07Ghost Thruth or Dare!
by gaggahe
Summary: Welcome to 07-Ghost Thruth or Dear! Rated T for the future...
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN 07-GHOST!**

Me: Hello and welcome to 07-Ghost Truth and Dare!

Audience: *claps and screams* WOOOOOOOW!

Me: I would really love to begin this right away, but we don't have any truths or dares!

So I would love you *points at you* to come with things you want the 07-Ghost crew to do or answer! I accept anything from Romance to Torture!

But first, let me introduce those who will participate:

Teito Klein

Frau

Castor

Labrador

Hakuren Oak

Mikage (the fluffy pink dragon)

Ayanami

Katsuragi

Hyuuga

Haruse

Kuroyuri

Konatsu Warren

Miroku-sama

Shuri Oak

Karu (Miroku's Begleiter)

Me: Hope you can come with many funny or torturing ideas to the crew. They will be brought in next time! See you…

Me: P.S Remember to review…


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN 07-GHOST!**

**Me**: Hi minna! I am really sorry for the long wait, but I have been on a vacation to Veiholmen Island in Norway! I was going to begin this show up there, but, of course, there was NO freaking internet! In the end, I missed internet soooo much that I began having dreams of it!

**Frau:** Oi! You there! Shut your mouth and tell us where we are and why we are here! I am busy with looking for that stupid Brat, you know!

**Labrador:** Frau… That's not very nice…

**Me:** I will tell you when the rest of the participants are here! That way I won't need to explain so much!

**Frau:** Glasses, Labrador and I are here! How many more people have you 'invited '?

**Me:** Hmm… About 12 more, I think… Oh, here they are: Everybody, welcome: The Black Hawks, Miroku…sama, Hakuren, cute little Mikage, Shuri and Karu!

**Audience:** *claps and screams*. -What the f***! (Frau)

**Hakuren:** Frau, Castor, Labrador! Something is wrong with Teito, seriously! He is with those Warsfeil people! And he doesn't recognize me!

**Frau:** Oi, stupid Bra… I mean Teito; I've been looking for you! What the heck happened?

**Teito:** I'm sorry but, do I know you?

**Frau:** *shock*AYANAMI, WHAT THE H*** HAVE YOU DONE TO TEITO?

**Ayanami: ** Hehehe, I don't know what you are talking about, Zehel…

**Me:** Aya-tan, will you please give Tei-chan back his memories? It'll only be temporarily…

**Ayanami:** Why should I do that? You don't decide over me! You haven't even told us why we are here.

**Me:** Fine, then I will begin with the explanation: You are here to play a game called Truth or Dare. I've chosen all of you to participate in this 'game'. Other people will decide what you are going to be questioned about, or what your dare is going to be! Those who will NOT do as the people request will be punished in MY way! And a warning: I'm a Sadist… Now, Aya-tan, can you please give Tei-chan back his memories? NOW!

**Hyuuga:** Aya-tan… she's scary…

**Ayanami:** Fine. Katsuragi, hold him still.

**Katsuragi:** Hai.

***5 min. later***

**Teito:** * being held by Frau and Castor* AYANAMI, YOU FREAKING BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!

**Me:** Well then, let's read the first Review:

* * *

><p><strong>The Sky That is Harmony:<strong>

Is it okay if there is more than one? :O

1. I dare Ayanami to make love to Teito. ( What can is say? Im an AyaTei fan -sparkles-)

2. I dare Teito to dress up Hakuren, Frau, Hyuuga, and Shuri in dresses/girl outfit.

3. Truth: Does Ayanami have an interest in Teito Klein? Because there hints of it in the manga.

and that's is all. Hope you update~

* * *

><p><strong>Teito:<strong> *shock* M…mak…make…l…lov…love? What do you mean with 'make love'?

**Me:** It means what it says. Now Ayanami, begin!

**Ayanami:** No.

**Me:** Why not?

**Ayanami:** Why should I listen to you?

**Me:** Because I ordered you to!

**Ayanami:** No.

**Me:** You do know that I can make the Barsburg Empire blow up, right?

**Ayanami:** …

**Me:** Fine then. *take up a remote with a BIG red button from my pocket* 10…9…8…7…

**Ayanami:** Fine.

**Me:** Yay~

**Teito:** I will never ever in my life do i…mmh!

His eyes widened when he felt something clash on to his lips. It was something cold but still pretty soft… and plain delicious! Suddenly he felt something licking and biting on his lower lip, asking for entrance. Ayanami's hand was resting on his lower back, pushing him closer to himself. In the end, Teito gave in, and accepted him inside his mouth.

After Ayanami's 'exploring', he began to kiss and lick, making a love marks, on Teito's neck. While he was busy with his 'work', Teito was emitting small and cute moans…

***10 min. later***

**Everybody: ***Shock*

**Me:** Kya~ how cute!

**Hyuuga:** I didn't know you had it in you, Aya-tan~! See, his still blushing *points at Teito*

**Teito:** Sh… Shut up!

**Me:** Take it easy Tei-chan~ You can now take your revenge on Hyuuga!

**Teito:** *grins* Mohahahahahahahhahaha!

***30 min. later***

**Hakuren: (Picture it on google)** *Wearing a blood-red dress that is going down to his knees. It's tight fitting and it is no strops at the top…* I hate you, Teito…

**Frau:** *Long-black-feather dress with no strops at the top* Brat… one day, I will get my revenge!

**Shuri:** *Long, black leather pants and Red long tank top* I think I look pretty~

**Hyuuga:** * Short-leather-black skirt with an eagle belt. Long-black high heel boots and wearing a pink bikini top* Look Aya-tan! Don't I look pretty?

**Ayanami:** *ignores*

**Me:** So Ayanami, do you have an interest in little, cute Tei-chan?

**Ayanami:** *hides blush* That does not concern you, woman.

**Me:** Actually, it does.

**Ayanami:** *Take out sword and points at me* Do you want to die?

**Me:** NEXT!

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki Shiriashi<strong>

Hello to each and everyone of you!

Truths:

Frau: please be honest with me dude. What do you think of Teito?

What do you think about those Frau dolls?

Castor: I like the design of your dolls and how you dress them,but the Frau dolls are the one I dislike. Have you been getting negative comments about the Frau dolls?

(Sorry,the Frau dolls just really annoys me...)

Dares:

Teito: I want you to wear a maid uniform, with bunny ears and a bunny tail.

Mikage: Are you in your cute pink dragon form? If you are ,I want you to transform back into a human, then confess to Teito again but make it romantic, not angsty like last time.

(Also, tell Teito what you think about him wearing the maid outfit)

Ayanami: I want you and Frau to fight to see which one gets to kiss Teito on the lips

(Don't hate me Teito!)

That's it! Thank you :D

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> Well then, Frau, answer the question!

**Frau:** No, that is a private matter.

**Me:** Fine, then I will torture you until you answer! Castor, Labrador! Hold him down!

**Frau:** Wha…DUNK!

**Me:** What's this… your Porn Magazines?

**Frau:** NO! Not my Magazines!

**Me:** You have many of these, right? Then you don't need this one! *rips it apart*

**Frau:** * cries* NOOOOOOOOOO! I'LL ANSWER, I'LL ANSWER!

**Me:** *rips the second apart* Whopsii~

**Hakuren:** Poor Frau…

**Frau:** FINE…FINE… I think the Brat is adorable when he blushes, I think his fun to tease! Do you know how hard I have been keeping my lust to take him down?

**Teito:** *shock*

**Kuroyuri: **Wow, Teito-kun, you're really popular!

**Me:** Good boy, now, answer the second question!

**Frau:** Frau-dolls? GLASSES, HAVE YOU MADE MORE OF THOSE STUPID-FAKE DOLLS?

**Castor:** *smirks* Maybe…

**Me:** Castor, your turn.

**Castor:** *Smiles* No, not really. *Hides from Frau's cold glare*

**Me:** Tei-chan~ it's your turn!

**Teito:** Maid dress! No way!

**Me:** *cough* Torture *cough*

**Teito:** F…FINE!

***10 min. later***

**Teito (see it on google): *** wearing the same maid dress as in Kaichou wa maid-sama* why me?

**Labrador:** Teito-kun, don't forget the bunny ears!*puts it on*

**Katsuragi:** ...and the tail! *puts it on*

**Hyuuga:** Tei-chan, you look so cute~!

**Teito:***blushes* S…shut up!

**Me:** Next dare is for Mikage-kun!

**Mikage:** Burupya~ *turns into human*

Mikage grabbed Teito's hand and kneelt down. "Teito, I'm sorry I left you behind. But remember, I will always be by your side! Because… I…love you, Teito. I love you so much, that my heart can explode any minute!" Teito felt his face heat up, like he has a new fever. Mikage leaned closer to Teito's soft hand and gently kissed it. "And by the way, Teito… you look REALLY sexy in that dress!"

**Teito:** *blushes* M…Mikage…?

**Katsuragi:** You really must have been dense back at the Military school, Teito-kun. You didn't even notice that Mikage was in love with you!

**Me:** Next dare is to Aya-tan and Frau! Now, I wonder who is going to win Tei-chan's lips~

**Teito:** Wha…

**Me:** BEGIN!

***30 min. later*** (Sorry for not explaining anything here… I am not good when it comes to battle…)

**Everybody:** *shock*

**Me:** Well… that was… surprising... I never thought that both of you would lose…

**Miroku:** Well… Ayanami-kun would have won if Lt. Hyuuga didn't _'cheer'_ on him…

**Teito:** Then… does that mean I don't need to be kissed by any of them?

**Me:** Nope~ They both get to kiss you! You first Frau.

**Teito:** WHAT! WHY DO I ALWAYS END UP KISSI…

He shouldn't have been talking. Before he was even able to finish that sentence, he felt an intruder in his mouth. Frau forced his tongue down Teito's throat and wasn't allowing him to neither breathe nor escape. Teito didn't struggle until something cold and soft was caressing his sides, climbing up to his nipples.

**Teito:** Mmm…Framm…FRAU! *pushes him away* WHAT THE H*** ARE YOU DOING?

**Me:** First a pervert, always a pervert… Aya-tan, your turn~

His lips touched gently on Teito's lower lip. For some reason, he wasn't as fierce and demanding as he thought. Soon he switched to the upper lip, kissing and nibbling softly. Teito fell slowly deeper and deeper into the kiss, and wrapped his arms around Ayanami's slim neck, deepening the kiss. Then Ayanami lost control over himself. He forced his tounge into Teito's mouth, exploring. His hands slowly slid down to under the chibis ass, lifting him onto himself. Teito had lost his mind, crossing his feet behind his enemy's back, hugging each other.

**Haruse:** Kuroyuri-sama, you are still too young to watch this *holding his hand in front of his/her eyes*

**Frau:** WHY DOES HE GET TO KISS HIM LONGER?

**Me:** Because he isn't a pervert who does perverted stuff while everybody is watching! And you should know that since Tei-chan was a battle slave, he isn't used to this…

**Frau:** It's natural to do that in front of a crowd!

**Castor:** No, actually not. You usually do that when you're trying to _'sleep'_ together…with NO crowd…

**Me:** Anyway, while those two are busy… NEXT!

* * *

><p><strong>dark lily amber<strong>

Update soon please and my dare is for mr klien he has to wear a dress and sing amazing grace in front of everybody.

* * *

><p><strong>Teito:<strong> *just finished* But I'm already wearing a dress…

**Me:** Then I'll pick a new one~ Hm… ah, here! * gives Teito a white Yukata with pink and red flowers and a red thing, that's supposed to go around your stomach, with white flowers on*

**Teito:** *changed* You hate me, don't you…

**Labrador:** Teito-kun, don't forget the flower~ *puts a pink daisy flower in his hair*

**Everybody:** Kawaii~

**Me:** Now, tei-chan, sing.

**Teito:** *blushes* I…I can't sing, and you know it! At least not that high!

**Me:** So what, even Hyuuga can't sing! You should listen to him sing in the shower… Now SING!

**Teito:** Yes ma'am.

***about 3 min. later***

**Everybody:** *shock*

**Frau:** I never knew the Brat could sing…

**Ayanami:***thinks* _Just like Eve…_

**Teito:** What are you talking about? I can't sing.

**Me:** Well… At least you're better than Hyuuga…

**Konatsu:** Anyway, when did you hear Hyuuga-sama sing?

**Me:** NEXT!

* * *

><p><strong>glass of time<strong>

hakuren,i want you kiss teito and confess him that you love him

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> Hakuren, looks like you finally can do something~

**Hakuren:** *smirks*

**Teito:** Wha... why does everyone want me to kiss!

**Me:** They think it's cute, Tei-chan~ Now, BEGIN!

Hakuren walks forward while taking out a red Rose. "Teito-kun, do you know the meaning of this Rose?" "N..no?" "It's not only the beauty in this flower that represents it, Teito-kun… The other meaning is Love, and I give this beautiful flower, which have my beauty, to you. I love you, Teito!" He gently placed his finger under Teito's chin, slowly lifting his head where he met his soft lips.

***3 min. later***

**Miroku:** Number 4. That's Teito's fourth kiss this day…

**Ayanami:** Miroku-sama… Why are you counting?

**Me:** Well, that's the last review… I hope you keep on sending in requests or there will be no more Truth or Dare!

**Teito:** Please don't review!

**Me:** What?

**Teito:** Nothing!

**Me:** Well then, see you next time~!


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN 07-GHOST!**

**Me**: Hello! And again, sorry for the long wait… I have been a little busy with school which is beginning now and a vacation to Oslo, Norway… More like Amusement park, Oslo, Norway. Anyway let's begin...

**Teito:** Please say there are no reviews…please say there are no reviews…

**Me:** Did you say something Tei-chan~?

**Teito:** Nothing!

**Me:** Anyway, there is a LOT of reviews we have to go through today!

**Teito:** NOOOOOOOOO!

**Me:** Did you say something?

**Teito:** Nothing!

**Me:** Ok… So, let's read the first one:

* * *

><p><strong>Sakurablossom<strong>

truth:teito what you feeling about hakuren.

Dare:teito and hakuren sleep together in bed. P.S you know what I mean~

* * *

><p><strong>Teito:<strong> No, I don't know what you mean…

**Me:** Well then, answer the question!

**Teito:** Do I have to?

**Me:** Yes

**Teito:** Are you sure?

**Me:** Yes

**Teito:** Are you only going to say yes?

**Me:** Yes

**Teito:** Can I kill you?

**Me:** No

**Teito:** But you just said you were only goi…

**Me:** Don't chance the theme!

**Teito:** Yes ma'am.

**Me:** Now, ANSWER!

**Teito:** W…w….well, he is a good friend *blushes* and I do have some other feelings to…

**Miroku:** What feelings?

**Teito:** Um… some feelings…like um…L….L…Lo…*faints*

**Me:** K.O!

**Hakuren:** Damn! I didn't get to hear the answer!

**Me:** Well, now you can show him your feelings! You can do it in the room next door.

**Hakuren:** YES!

**Teito:** *awoke* NO!

***30 min. later*** (I will not explain anything here… It would take too long…Sorry)

**Me:** How was it?

**Hakuren:** It was really refreshing!

**Teito:** My back hurts…

**Frau:** Why can he sleep with Teito and not me?

**Me:** Because you haven't been requested in doing that yet. NEXT!

* * *

><p><strong>Keikoku Yuki<strong>

Great Chapter! Can't stop laughing... d^^b *Two thumbs up*

.

.

I'm glad the "That" scene between Aya-tan and Teito just implicit scene. ehehe... I've committed not to read lemon explicit scene... but if you're going to make that kind of scene, please give warn before the story begin, can you? Please… *wink*, coz i'll skip and just read the safe part... ehehe...

.

.

Ehehehe, i review coz i want more of this story *smirked*

Can i request? *wink*

.

.

*evil grin*

1. I dare Frau and Mikage to flirting with Teito, any method's fine ^^ just want to see some love battle scene... ( i just love TeitoxFrau or MikageXTeito)

.

2. I want Teito to give a lovely kiss to the winner of the battle i mentioned on my first request. (I want Teito to kiss, not being kissed. it should be romantic!)

.

3. and for the truth: Kuroyuri-san, please be honest and tell us about your felling towards Haruse-san... *Evil giggle*

.

.

Ok, that's all... please update asap!

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> I like this! BEGIN!

Frau captured Teito's wrist, clashing them together and said "Teito, you know my feelings toward you, and I hope you also… GAH!" "I'm sorry Bishop Frau, but Teito is mine! Teito-kun, to me you are…UGH! " Mikage's tummy hurt after Frau hit him in the gut and 'kidnapped' Teito…again…

***10 min. later***

**Frau:** *blue around his left eye* F***…

**Me:** Surprisingly…. Mikage won… Now Teito, kiss the winner!

**Teito:** I hate you…

**Me:** I love you too~

**Teito:** *kissed Mikage* DONE!

**Me**: No, you're not… It's not a romantic kiss when you kiss someone on the cheek…

**Teito:** Says who?

**Me:** The rules do~

**Teito:** Fine… *takes his arms around Mikage's neck and gives a slow but lovingly kiss*

**Castor:** Tnaw~ That's just cute.

**Me: **Next is Kuroyuri-kun!

**Kuroyuri:** *giggles* Hi-mi-tsu~

**Me:** Why aren't you answering?

**Kuroyuri:** Do I have to? *puppy eyes*

**Me:** No, NEXT!

* * *

><p><strong>MizuLuna<strong>

Konichiwa~  
>Hmhmhm~ This is such an Interesting Fic so i thought I might give it a try...<br>Choose...Truth or Dare?

Frau  
>Truth:...Shound I give you a truth?...Nahhh...<br>Dare: Bwhahahaha! *Sadistic mode* Teehee~ Burn all your Porn Magazines, BY YOURSELF!

Labrador(-Sama~)  
>Truth: None<br>Dare: Hmmm...Kiss someone! ANYONE! (I don't care if it's Aya-kun)  
>Dare 2: LEMME GLOMP YOU! (Is a Labrador fangirl!KYAAA~!)<p>

Teito  
>Truth: Do you love...Frau? (Yaoi! Hurray!)<br>Dare: Wear Eve-sama's clothing!And Hair!

Castor  
>Truth: Who do you like more? Labrador or Lazette?<br>Dare: Make 1000 of those Frau Dolls and make Teito stay in a room filled with them. For one *cough* agonizing *cough* hour

Hakuren  
>Truth: Are you Mikage's twin or something?<br>Dare: Jump off a cliff and ON Frau!

Ayanami  
>Truth:Have you ever read Frau's Porno Magazine? If not READ IT!<br>Dare:None (You lucky Bastard you! DX)

Teehee~ Please continue!

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> Ohlala~ Frau, you first!

**Frau:** NOOOO!

**Me:** Here is a lighter, now BURN IT!

**Frau:** NO!

**Me:** Don't you think Tei-chan would be jealous watching you look at naked girls?

**Teito:** Wha… Don't involve me!

**Frau:** *cries while burning it all down* my porn… why my porn *cries even more*

**Me:** Good old man~ Labrador-san, your turn~

**Labrador:** I can kiss who ever I want? *takes forth a white rose* Even my beloved rose?

**Me:** Sure…

**Labrador:** *kisses* I love you too, Rosie~ And to you, MizuLuna *gives a warm hug*

**Me:** Tnaw~ Tei-chan, your turn!

**Teito:** Do I L…Love Frau? Well… he is annoying and a pervert… but…

**Shuri:** But what?

**Teito:** ...I need the toilet…*runs away*

**Me:** Take with you your new clothes!

**Teito:** You got to be kidding!

***10 min. later***

**Everybody:** Kawaii~

**Teito:** I feel like an idiot…

**Ayanami:** _'just like Eve…again…'_

**Hyuuga:** No…no, Teito-kun! You look cute in that dress!

**Teito:** WHA…

**Me:** Kawaii~ CASTOR, NEXT!

**Castor:** Who I like the most? It not nice to rank people after how much you like them… I will NOT answer…

**Me:** Good answer; now get on with your dare!

**Castor:** Sure~

***1 hour later***

**Castor:**I'm done!

**Me:** Good, now Tei-chan, get into the next room with the dolls!

**Everybody:** Good luck!

**Teito:** Thanks… *leaves*

**Me:** Well, until he's back, let's go on!

**Hakuren:** No, I'm not Mikage's twin; Teito was hungry that day we met!

**Me:** Are you sure?

**Hakuren:** YES! I am very sure! The beautiful I NEVER has wrong!

**Me:** Okay? Now, do your dare.

**Hakuren:** Okay *jumps of a cliff*

**Labrador:** Ah… FRAU WATCH OUT!

**Frau:** Huh… UGH!

**Hakuren:** Wow, what a comfortable landing… *steps on Frau's head while walking off*

**Frau:** Ouch…

**Me:** Aya-tan, your turn ~

**Ayanami:** No, I have never read anything like Porn!

**Me:** Then read Frau's~

**Ayanami:** How can I? He burned it, didn't he?

**Me:** Yes, yes he did. But, he hid 1 in his pocket! FRAU, TAKE IT OUT!

**Frau:** How did you know?

**Me:** Because I'm smart!

**Frau:** Aha… Here Ayanami, my Porn…

**Ayanami:** Damn it… *reads* How can people like this stuff? It's just a picture of a body…

**Frau:** Just a picture of a body? How can you be so dense? It's like living in heaven!

**Ayanami:** I have lived in heaven… This is not even close…

**Me:** Ah… Teito is coming back from the 'horror'!

**Castor:** Wait a minute… Teito-kun, where are the dolls?

**Teito:** *innocent smile* What dolls?

**Everybody:** *sweat drops*

**Me:** Anyway, NEXT!

* * *

><p><strong>ArthuriaMariePendragon<strong>

ohayouuuuuuuuu ! Thist thruth or dare is goooooooooood ! I love this ! Please ...

Thruth :  
>- Frau have you ever seen Teito naked ?<p>

Dare :  
>- Aya - tan ... kiss hyuuga !<br>- Kuroyuri ... Kiss Haruse !  
>- frau ... Kiss teito !<br>- Castor ... Kiss you beautiful Profe ...

And Ayanami ... Dress like a maid please ...

Thank you ..

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> A really good question! Frau, ANSWER!

**Frau:** No, but I have seen him half-naked. *smirks*

**Teito:** Pervert….

**Me:** Wow… there's a lot of kissing now… Okay everybody, go to your partners!

**Ayanami:** I will NOT kiss an idiot.

**Hyuuga:** Aya-tan, I'm hurt… You just called your best friend an idiot…

**Ayanami:** When did we ever get friends?

**Me:** *cough* Torture *cough*

**Ayanami:** Fine.

**Me:** Yay~ I'll count down! 3…2…1…KISS!

*everybody kisses*

**Me:** How was it?

**Hyuuga:** Delicious~

**Ayanami:** Disgusting…

**Labrador:** A new sensation!

**Castor:** *fixing his glasses*

**Kuroyuri:** Tihihi~

**Haruse:** *smiles* …

**Teito:** My lips will soon be swollen…

**Me:** Stop complaining! Aya-tan~ CHANGE!

**Ayanami:** This time, I will NOT do it.

**Me: **I knew you would say that, so I thought that you could bring Tei-chan with you to the changing room! But since you don't want to, let's all forg…

**Ayanami:** Teito! Come here!

**Teito:** Hah? NO WAY!

**Ayanami:** *lift's Teito up like a sack of rice*

**Teito:** Oi! Let me down!

**Ayanami:** *leaves*

*30 min. later*

**Miroku:** What took you so long time?

**Ayanami:** Teito wouldn't stay still… So I had to tie him down…

**Me:** So Tei-chan, how hot is Ayanami looking almost naked?

**Teito:** Nightmare….

**Me:** Aha… Anyway Aya-tan, KAWAII~

**Ayanami:** *wearing a pink and white maid dress with bunny ears and tail*

**Me:** Anyway, look at the time! I have to stop right now… But how can I? With 12 more unfinished reviews… Stupid school…its ruining everything! Anyway, see you later~


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN 07 GHOST!**

**WARNING: From now on, this fanfiction will be shorter because of a lot of work from school...(and the computer got infected with a virus...its fixed but I lost the hole chapter I was just going to lay out...)**

**And from now on, the thruth and dare rewievs will be closed until I'm done with those who already are here... (sorry, but you can still send rewievs as long it's not a requiest for dares e.t.c ) **

**Me:** Welcome back to 07-ghost thruth and dare! And since its been a long time, lets jump right to the dare...

* * *

><p>Miyazaki Hikaru<p>

I want Teito and Frau making out in front of all people

Teito think about Frau?

3. I want Frau and Teito make love

4. I want Frau confess his feelings to Teito

I'm sorry if I requested too much,but please write it! I really love you fanfiction.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> Tnaw~ Its been a while since i've seen some romance...

**Teito:** And I thought that this finally could be over...

**Frau:** Are you serious? I can make out with Teito! * grabs Teito *

_-_-_ 5 min later _-_-_

**Hyuuga:** I beginning to think that Teito will have a problem with choosing a lover later...

**Katsuragi:** But this is cute though * innocent smile *

**Me:** Kepp going, keep going... My fangirl is about to wake up again!

**Teito:** Well... to tell you the thruth... I have no idea. Sometimes he's a morron with no brain and other times, he is surprisingly seriouse...

**Me:** Ok... Not the answer I suspected...

**Frau:** Finally, I can f**k Teito! * drags him away *

**Teito:** Why me! Dear God, why MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

_-_-_ After a lot of love making _-_-_

**Teito:** I think I need to puke...

**Frau:** * grinning * Anyway, Teito I love you so much that I would do anything to get you... yes, even kill myself!

**Teito:** Then why don't you do it?

**Me:** Wow, what a complicated couple~

**Ayanami**: * cough * He belongs to me...

**Me:** Yes yes, NEXT:

* * *

><p>Reevan Rayquaza<p>

Hello! Looks like kinda fun here. May i join in, too..? :D

Labrador: Do you and Ayanami really from the same noble family? What do think of him..?

Hyuuga: You have a sweet mouth, don't you..? Which one you prefer to kiss, your superior or your begleiter, Hyuu-chan..? Do it. Now. Kekeke~ *cruel-warm-smile*

Haruse: Do you have...umm...some feelings for Kuroyuri-kun beside loyalty or...or as a begleiter..? I mean love..?

Kuroyuri: What's your gender? Be my sister please! Anyway you're always a girl to me. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Labrador:<strong> No, at least I dont think so... I think of him as a poor guy, who will not get to his beloved Eve if he keeps on doing theese awful things...

**Me:** Aya-tan~ One of the Seven Ghost is worried about you~ You should be on guard!

**Ayanami:** I'm always on guard...

**Hyuuga:** Hmm... since Aya-tan is obsessed with Eve (and Teito) I have to choose... KONA-CHAN~

**Konatsu:** What have I said about calling me that?

**Hyuuga**: * grabs Konatsu and kiss him deeply *

**Konatsu:** * moining *

**Me:** MOAHAHAHAHHA MY INNER FANGIRL JUST CAME BACK!

**Katsuragi:** What's wrong with her?

**Miroku:** No idea...

**Haruse**: Yes I do * stright forword *

**Teito**: *shock and impressed * How can you say it so straight forword?

**Kuroyuri:** I really don't think I can tell you... I want it to be a surpsise~ But I'd love to be your sister anyway * smiles *

**Me:** Tnaw... how cute of you Kuroyuri!

* * *

><p>Lyliian98<p>

I know there are already many requests, but can I make mine too? Pleaaasee?

Well, here they are:

Truth (and Dare at the same time)

You all have to tell who was you first love, and if that person is there, you have to kiss them..

Truth

To Frau: If Castor-san and Labrador-san were drowning and you could only save one, who would it be ? :O

To Everyone A~gain:: Just curious; How many of you are still virgins? Who? (My inner fangirl want to know...so I had no choice but to write this. Sowwy..)

Well, that's it. Keep writing, I absolutely LOVE your story!

PS~ Sorry if I made too much requests, or if my English is crappy ^^'...

* * *

><p><strong>Ayanami:<strong> ...Yukikaze...

**Hyuuga**: Aya-tan~

**Katsuragi:** * smiles innocently * no one...

**Kuroyuri:** Haruse~

**Haruse:** Kuroyuri-sama

**Konatsu:** H...Hyuuga-sama * blushes *

**Shuri:** Hmm... no one?

**Miroku:** Karu...

**Karu:** Miroku-sama

**Everybody**: * shocked *

**Castor:** Razette...

**Labrador:** A white Rose...

**Me:** Figures...

**Frau:** A women with blond hair and a sexy ass... * get's kicked in the head * AUCH!

**Teito:** ... father ( fea kreuz)

**Everybody:** WHAT!

**Teito:** Oh shut up!

**Everybody**: * kisses who they said *

**Me:** Frau... why is your left eye swollen?

**Frau:** That women hit me...

**Teito**: HAHA SERVES YA!

**Frau**: Who I would save? Labrador... Glasses is annoying...

**Teito:** Well, I just lost mine a LOT of times, so i'm NOT a virgin...

**Those who have slept with Teito:** * sweatdrops*

**Castor, Labrador, Shuri:** * Put up theire hands *

**Ayanami:** Miroku-sama... your not a virgin?

**Miroku:** No, Karu took it...

**Me:** Well this was all for now... see you later!


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN 07 GHOST!**

**Me: **Welcome back minna-san~ I have read all todays rewievs and I love them! So... lets begin:

* * *

><p>Apple-Mint Inversion<p>

To Mikage:

- Hey you, change back into human! And I want you to tell the truth, are you letting Teito go with other man since you're dead already? If it is 'yes', who would that person be? Do you give approval to...Hakuren (as Teito's 'best friend' replacement)?

To Hakuren (truth);

In one of the chapter, you mentioned that you disliked women. Is that mean that you likes boys? 8D Aw come on, just admit it~ #shot.

To Teito:

1. I'm a little bit confused about your feelings. Eeer...do you like that Raphael-eyed-girl named Ouka? Or you just see her as a friend? Tell me the truth! D8

2. And I dare you to surrender yourself for being an ultimate uke *preparing handycam* Show it! X'D

Hmm, I think that's enough~ Hope you continue this as soon as possible. I love your fanfiction!

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> Well, everybody, say hello to HUMAN MIKAGE!

**Mikage: **Hello! Yes, I will let Teito go to another man as long he is treating him nice and with respect! If I could choose who, it would be Frau... Ayanami has been a monster towards Teito (even broken his heart) so Bishop Frau win!

**Frau: **Haha, take that Verloren!

**Mikage:** And Hakuren, you get my approval to be my Teitos new best friend!

**Hakuren: ***smirks*

**Me: **How kind of you Mikage-chan~ Hakuren?

**Hakuren: **Well, yes I kinda dislike being around women, so yeah, I kinda like boys (especially Teito~)

**Teito:** Why is it always me?

**Hyuuga: **Because your cute, Tei-chan~

**Teito: ***blushes* Shut up!

**Me:** So, Teito, do you like Ouka-chan or do you like like Ouka-chan~?

**Teito:** What? Well, she is a princess, so I can't exactly love her or anything... *innocent*

**Miroku:** But you are a prince.

**Teito:** N-no I'm not...

**Me: **Teito, are you trying to say this because you don't won't to hurt her or something?

**Teito: **No?

**Everybody: ***suspicious* You are!

**Teito: **Fine! I like her as a friend ok? * I lost my virginity to men anyway... *under his breath*

**Ouka:** *comes in from no where* Tnaw, thats ok Teito-kun. That means I have to try harder! *leaves*

**Hyuuga:** Where did she come from?

**Konatsu: **No idea...

**Teito:** *innocent * What is uke?

**Everybody: **YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!

**Teito:** What?

**Me:** Looks like I have to give you the talk... Uke is...sexual theme...f**ked...under...sore back...submissive...pleasure...moans...screams...

_-_-_10 min later _-_-_

**Teito: ***smoke coming out of his head* So you mean that I'm the uke and I have to show it?

**Me: **Correct~

**Teito:** And how am I suppose to do that?

**Me:** You have to act like you have sex all day~

**Teito:** What?

_-_-_ 15 min later with embarrassment _-_-_

**Everybody: ***nosebleeds*

**Me:** You are really good at this! You must have practiced a lot!

**Teito: **JUST SHUT UP!

**Me:** Wow, someone have some mood swings...

* * *

><p>April Night<p>

Haha, love~~~~~ I couldn't stop smiling! IT made my day :D

I'm bad at Truth or Dare stuff...erm...

Oooh! I dare Konatsu to kiss Hyuuga :D

Lame, but whatever ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Hyuuga:<strong> Finally, something to do! Come on Kona-chan~

**Konatsu:** No way!

**Me: ***cough torture cough*

**Konatsu:** B-but its so embarrassing...

**Teito:** Do you now understand my life?

**Hyuuga:** Yes, Tei-chan is right, you have to live you life~

**Teito: **That is not what I said...

**Me: **Just do it already!

**Hyuuga and Konatsu:** *kiss*

**Konatsu:** Hyuuga-sama... why do you taste like apple-candy?

**Hyuuga:** Tihihihi~

* * *

><p>xXmegachompXx<p>

Hey there!

I dare Ayanami to drag Teito inside a cupboard and make love to him and make really loud and dirty sounds. XD

After that, I dare Mikage, Ayanami and Frau to fight over Teito like how animals do.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> Finally, some more sex! *makes a cupboard appear out of no where* And Aya-tan, please make Teito scream with pleasure~

**Ayanami:** With pleasure~

**Teito: **Why is it always me?

**_-_-_ WET NOISES_-_-_**

Dunk...dunk...Aaa...dunk...Mmm...dunk... YOU'RE TO BIG... dunk...

**_-_-_ FINISHED_-_-_**

**Me:** Is it over already? I wanted more...

**Ayanami:** How refreshing~

**Teito:** It was to little space...*being carried by Ayanami bridal style*

**Me:** But I think you enjoyed it though...

**Teito:** *blush* ...

**Me:** Keep going! 3...2...1... FIGHT!

_-_-_ after a bloodied fight _-_-_

**Frau:** * blue eye, left cheek swollen, one legg broken *

**Ayanami:** *normal and formal*

**Mikage: ***normal*

**Me:** Why are only you two normal?

**Ayanami and Mikage:** We don't want our Teito to get hurt by a sick pervert...

**Me:** In other words, you two fought together like a pack against the intruder... you make great animals~ Anyway, I think Teito and Frau needs a break... see you later~


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN 07-GHOST!**

**Me:** Hello again and welcome back to 07-Ghost truth and dare! Today were going to have alots of fun and enjoy the good weather! (wind)

* * *

><p>Anon<p>

I dare to ALL the guys have to enter a drag queen contest.

* * *

><p><strong>Teito:<strong> What's a drag queen contest?

**Frau:** You don't know? Its the most horrifying contest in the hole world!

**Teito:** That doesn't tell me anything...

**Katsuragi**: Let me explain... A drag queen contest is a contest where boys dress up as women .

**Teito**: Oh... WHAT?

**Me:** You heard him, choose a dress~

**~10 min later~**

**Me: **Tnaw~Your all so cute!

**All the black hawks:** * kimonos in different colors*

**Miroku and Karu: *** Black funeral dresses*

**Teito:** * short red Chinese dress with dragons* I feel stupid...

**Konatsu:** * black kimono* Don't be, Teito-kun. Those guys are singing...

**Frau:** * lady gaga dress* I feel pretty, oh so pretty, I feel pretty and witty and gay!

**Shuri:** * baby blue polka dress* And I pity any girl who isn't me today~

**Labrador:** * baby pink polka dress* I feel charming, oh so charming

**Castor:** * long blood res dress* It's alarming how charming I feel!

**Hakuren:** * dark blue kimono* And so pretty that I hardly can believe I'm real.

**Frau:** See that pretty girl in that mirror there.

**Shuri:** Who might that attractive girl be?

**Labrador:** Such a pretty face! Such a pretty dress!

**Castor:** Such a pretty smile! Such a pretty me!

**Hakuren:** Hey, why did YOU get that line!

**Castor:** Because its true~

**Me:** Anyway, the winner is... I have no idea... Why don't you (the reader) vote who YOU want to win! I love that idea~ NEXT!

* * *

><p>time traveler<p>

teito I want you to make hakuren moan when you kiss him , frau, I dare you to not read porn magazine until a next chapter

* * *

><p><strong>Teito:<strong> Why do everyone hate me?

**Me:** Because they don't~ BEGIN

~30 min later~

**Teito: **YOU WERE HOLDING BACK, WEREN'T YOU? YOU JUST WANTED ME TO KISS YOU LONGER!

**Hakuren:** Maby~

**Frau:** No porn? N-no p-porn? WAHHH * cries*

**Me:** Poor boy... just joking, NEXT~

* * *

><p>Darkened Sky Twilight<p>

Well, hello there everybody. I'm about to be a bit mean to those who are taking part in this truth or dare game, so I apologize if my truths and dares are a bit cruel, but who cares about that anyway? XD

Teito  
>Truth: Will you willingly play as an adorable kitten just for Frau or maybe Mikage?<br>Dare: You get to play 7 minutes in Heaven with Frau :D Oh, and you'll be dressed in the skimpiest outfit everybody has ever seen on the market (or on the internet)

Frau  
>Truth: I do love you Frau and I'm sorry I'm asking this but have you ever had a wet dream about Teito?<br>Dare: Cuddle with Teito for the rest of the game. (I know I'm mean XD)

Ayanami  
>Truth: Out of all the people you've met so far, which one do you LOVE to torture (in more ways than one)?<br>Dare: I dare you to do the chicken dance while singing "Disco Stick" By Lady Gaga.

Mikage  
>Truth: Have you ever succeeded making Teito red any Yaoi, Yuri or rated M manggas?<br>Dare: Lick Teito's cheek until Frau's in a hissy fit XD

That's all I've got. Hope you would put this truths or dares in your next update.

* * *

><p><strong>Teito:<strong> No way in fu**ing hell!

**Frau:** Why not? Wait, do I get to play with Teito in heaven in 7 minutes? I love you Darkened Sky Twilight!

**Teito:** What? No way... why do I have to play with him? Wait, I can play anyway I want?

**Me:** Doesn't say anything about that...

**Teito: *** devil smile* Oh Frau~ Let's play Kill The Ghost~

**Frau:** How do you play it?

**Teito:** Well, its pretty simple... The ghost run while the hunter, with an ax, hunts the ghost down. The game is over when the ghost dies~

**Frau:** Who is the ghost?

**Teito:** * smiles wider* Guess~

**Frau:** * runs* UWAH!

**Teito:** Come back here! * runs after him with a cute dress and ax in hand*

**Frau: **Wait, me having wet dreams about the Brat? OF COURSE I HAVE~ The last dream was about... ITTE! * gets hit in the head with the ax*

**Teito:** STOP RUNNING!

**Frau:** * grabs Teito* Finally got you~

**Teito:** Stupid perverted bastard, LET GO OF ME!

**Frau:** Hey, this is a part of MY dear... Bear with it~

**Teito:** I don't give a damn about your dare!

**Me: **Aya-tan~ Your turn!

**Ayanami:** Hyuuga.

**Me:** Why?

**Ayanami:** Because... I love to see him in pain~ * evil smile*

**Me:** Lovely... DANCE!

**Ayanami: **Damn... * dances* Let's have some fun, this beat is sick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick...

~ 10 min later ~

**Ayanami:** * breathing heavily*

**Mikage:** Of course I have~ But he wasn't interested in the girl... only how she was able to do a split...

**Teito:** Can't blame me! She was awesome!

**Frau:** In the wrong way...

**Mikage:** * grabs Teito* Lick...Lick...Lick...

**Frau:** * steam coming out of his head* LET GO OF MY TEITO! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND!

**Teito:** Your what now?

**Me:** NEXT!

* * *

><p>Miria<br>1)I would request for Konatsu to kiss me and have a date with me  
>2)Hyuuga and Ayanami will be a couple<p>

That's all thanks

* * *

><p><strong>Konatsu:<strong> Having a date with someone I don't know? And kiss her? Lovely...

**Hyuuga:** Good luck~

**Castor: **The one who needs a good luck is you... Ayanami-san and you are a couple now...

**Ayanami: *** cold gaze*

**Hyuuga:** Yelp...

**Me:** Good luck~ NEXT!

* * *

><p>Yuki Shiriashi<p>

Yuki:I'm back~! Thanks for doing the dares and questions! Now,I have a list. Get ready for torture Teito-chan!Oh and I have Yumi,my dark half with me today,she'll be doing question while I do dares!

Yumi: yosh~! Teito-kun,you attract a lot of blondes,and yet you don't notice their love, JUST HOW DENSE CAN YOU BE?

Frau/Human Mikage/Hakuren:have you had any dreams about Teito? Also,do you guys Mpreg?(imagine Teito pregnant with your child!)

Castor: how many times do you beat up Frau in a day?

Ayanami:what do you think of bondage?(chains and stuff)

Yuki:Dare time! Labrador:Help me!I have no idea on what are the perfect flowers for Teito and Frau's marriage!can you please suggest some?and show them to me too please!

Teito:Wedding gown,ASAP!

Frau:wear a suit.

Teito/Frau:take pictures of yourselves wearing those infront of the church and exclaim "WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

Castor:help me distribute these pictures to the TeitoxFrau fangirls/fanboys!

Yuki/Yumi: That's it!

* * *

><p><strong>Teito:<strong> Blame Miroku-sama... He is the one who raised me...

**Frau, Mikage, Hakuren: **Of course I've had dreams about Teito! And I would love to mpreg Teito with my child~ * glares at each other* TEITO IS MINE! * fights*

**Castor:** About 1845 times a day...

**Katsuragi:** Seriously?

**Ayanami:** It depends if my partner likes it...

**Labrador**: Well, I would suggest white lilies~ (google)

**Teito:** A DRESS? AGAIN?

**Me: **Yup~

**Teito:** Damn * changes into a pure, white, long wedding gown.* ( write wedding gown on google pictures. Number. 5 from left) I feel stupid again...

**Frau:** * dark blue suit* I think you look beautiful~

**Teito, Frau:** * standing in front of a church* WERE GETTING MARRIED!

**Castor:** Sure, ill help~

**Me:** Tnaw~ How cute you are! NEXT

* * *

><p>DeathhunterAshi<p>

Alright then, its me next!

Dare:

I want Frau to be a bunny waiter!

Teito (Yes, I'm half-sadist) To be "attacked" by Frau and Ayanami (If you know what I mean *hint hint*

I want Labrador to dress up like Goku from Saiyuki and Castor to dress up as Sanzo!

I also want to see Hyuuga to dress up as Ayanami (for the lolz)

Truth:

I want Ayanami to tell Teito how he really feels about him!

(requested by Vrawr) I want Frau to tell her where all his porn magazines are.

* * *

><p><strong>Frau:<strong> Me? A bunny waiter? Sweet~

**Teito:** * gets dragged into a side room* LET GO OF ME!

**Ayanami, Frau:** Never~

~ 30 min later ~

**Teito:** * full of love marks all over his neck and back* I will NOT let ANYONE take of my shirt AGAIN!

**Castor, Labrador:** * dresses up* I FEEL PRETTY, OH SO PRETTY...

**Frau**: SHUT UP!

**Hyuuga: *** wears Ayanamis outfit* I'm the boss~

**Ayanami: **Well, since I was the one who took Teito-kun's virginity, I have to say that I love you with all of my heart ~ I love you so much, that I'm going to fu** you every night and one day I will make you pregnant with my child!

**Teito:** * blushes* whats wrong with people?

**Frau:** I-in the l-library...

**Me:** So that's where you put them~ NEXT!

* * *

><p>blackrose<p>

I want to asked about a few qustion 1: teito,when the first dare are you want to say you love hakuren? say the truth teito or you will run with only your underwear . 2: hakuren what you doing with teito in bed are you beat him or you flirt with him Dare:teito I want you to bullies shuri and shuri you can't fight back, konatsu,I want you to kiss hyuuga.

* * *

><p><strong>Teito:<strong> I think I'll rather run in my underwear... * takes of clothes and run around*

**Hakuren: **I flirt with him... but he never notice...

**Teito:** Shuri, your hair is so blond that...that even Santa Clause would get jealous!

**Shuri:** * cries*

**Miroku:** You suck at bully people...

**Teito:** Hey, it worked!

**Konatsu:** SMOCK... done~

**Me:** NEXT~

* * *

><p>RosieeTheGuardianAngel<p>

LOL, i normally dontt read things like this, and, make frau dress up in a maid costume :p it would be weird/funny

* * *

><p><strong>Frau:<strong> * dresses into a maid costume* I feel pretty and witty and GAY~

* * *

><p>ArthuriaMariePendragon<p>

Konbawaaaaaaaaaa ! thanks guys ! My next review is :

Truth :

, why do you in love with Ayanami ?

, who is the one you most like ? Teito or frau ?

Dare :

, tell your feeling towards Frau ! if you escape , i'll kill you !

, if you be Ayanami in a day , are you goin to work or play with Hyuuga ?

, who is Hyuuga for you ?

Arigatou gozaimasu

* * *

><p><strong>Hyuuga:<strong> I'm in love and not in love... What I am... I have no idea~

**Me:** When did you begin with poesy?

**Hyuuga:** Tihihi~

**Hakuren:** Well, Frau is my hero but to old to get pregnant with my child... Teito is at my age, shorter...

**Teito:** OI!

**Hakuren:** … and could be a perfect mother...So I'm not really sure~

**Miroku:** How complicated...

**Teito:** Well... Frau, your an incompetent pervert who just loves girls... How the hell I fell in love with you, is a mystery...

**Me:** Did you just say you love him?

**Teito: **When did I say that? * innocent*

**Frau:** Isn't it obvious? I would play with Hyuuga the whole day~

**Ayanami: **I'm never going to let you do my work... Your going to bring Barsburg Empire to its downfall.

**Frau:** That's impossible with all my followers~

**Teito: **Which followers?

**Ayanami:** To me, Hyuuga is an incompetent fool with no brain and my first friend...

**Me: **Did you just say he is your first friend?

**Ayanami:** No.

**Me:** Remember my dear readers to review about who you want to win the drag queen contest~ PS. I got the song from youtube~ And please correct me if there are any errors~


End file.
